


[Podfic] finally see what it means to be living

by PhagePods (justaphage)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, they are a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Podfic offinally see what it means to be livingbycouldaughterOriginal summary:Carol landed outside the school building with about thirty seconds to spare.“Sorry,” she said quietly, patting the minivan she’d just crash landed on. The bonnet looked like an empty Ruffles bag. “I’ll fix you up in a couple hours, alright?”
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] finally see what it means to be living

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [finally see what it means to be living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043679) by [couldaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldaughter/pseuds/couldaughter). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:07:15
  * **File type:** mp3
  * **Recorded for:** Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Download mp3 [here](https://archive.org/download/captainmarvelfinallyseewhatitmeanstobeliving/%5BCaptain%20Marvel%5D%20finally%20see%20what%20it%20means%20to%20be%20livng%20Final.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [finally see what it means to be living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043679)
  * **Author:** [couldaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldaughter/pseuds/couldaughter)
  * **Reader:** [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/works)
  * **Cover artist:** [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/works)




End file.
